


Cheese

by Get_below_my_line_of_vision



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 00:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17929382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Get_below_my_line_of_vision/pseuds/Get_below_my_line_of_vision
Summary: Au in which Grantaire has lost the ability of creating short term memory, but retains his long term memory, and Enjolras lives with him, and takes care of him.





	Cheese

After his minimum wage job Enjolras walked in the cold night back to his house. Due to the strangeness of his living condition, he was granted to pay less for bills so he could still be able to live in a moderate house. But Enjolras knew, no matter how much he tried to expel the thought, he wanted something better. A life where there was nothing to worry about; no one to worry about.

When the key entered the lock and opened the door, he was quick to be greeted with a joyous man. The unusual living condition mentioned earlier? It was him. Grantaire. The man who forgets.  
“Enj,” Grantaire almost leaped in joy.  
Although physically he was in the bounds of reality, his emotions catoonishly happy- unsettling at sometimes for Enjolras. But he understood the situation, the hardship of isolation Grantaire must live through. Thus like always, he smiled. Honestly, he wasn’t sure if he was glad to see Grantaire so happy every time or if he was following a routine; a script he had set for himself.  
“Hi, Grantaire.”  
“You’re home!”  
“Yes I am. Do you want to eat?” Enjolras tried to match the level of happiness of Grantaire.  
There are occasions when Enjolras is automatically encouraging towards Grantaire. Most of the time, actually. It was just today. Maybe this week, that tested his patience.  
“I’ve already cooked!” He said, bouncing in his words. Miraculously.

When all the plates had been set on the table, Enjolras ate. There was hardly anything on the table due to only one person actually working and earning money, but Enjolras loved Grantaire’s cooking whether or not it was one or fifty plates.  
He felt himself naturally smile. That’s right. He had forgotten this feeling when he was at work. 

Grantaire quietly jogged to the piano and announced, “I wrote this song for you.”  
The piece was so enchanting, but Enjolras gave no care and continued eating. The truth was, he had heard of this musical piece over a hundred times. Almost every day Grantaire played it for him; and every day, Grantaire believed he was playing it to him for the first time.  
“It’s beautiful,” Enjolras finally commented as he finished his plates.  
“Thanks,” Grantaire grinned as he watched Enjolras pile the plates together, “I love you.”  
“I love you too,” Enjolras smiled to himself.  
It was strange. Bizarre, even. There were times in which he wished he was alone, by himself, but even when those thoughts seem appealing, he eventually settled back to reality. Whether he was in fantasy or in the real world, he still loved Grantaire. It truly was an unbreakable bond.

Enjolras placed all the plates and cutleries into the sink. He washed them.

This was his daily routine. No matter how late he arrived home, Grantaire would always be there to greet him, and Enjolras would always put a plastic smile on, in which the more time he spends with Grantaire, the realer it becomes.

This situation unfolded itself ten years ago, when Grantaire, after suffering from too many frightful epilepsies, underwent surgery to soften his symptoms. However there was a mistake, and Grantaire lost a crucial tool for survival: memory.  
After that, everything was rushed. Enjolras quickly and quietly situated themselves in a house in a remote area and dedicated himself to look after his partner until death did them part.

While Enjolras was busy with washing up, a beautiful song started to play. He hadn’t heard this work in a long time. It was Grantaire’s first written music piece.  
The grand piano followed his fingers and created an unforgettable tune- in a good way. It captured the moment when Grantaire realised he had discovered the meaning of love. That was what he told him when Enjolras first asked what the song was about. “You,” was his simple answer. In response, Enjolras’ heart beat faster. When he first heard this song, it was the time he first found Grantaire charming.  
Enjolras suppressed a chuckle. He forgot there was a time when he wasn’t in love with him.  
This piece of music was one of the very few things the two could agree in emotion. The only way to perfectly capture love between the two. 

When Enjolras returned back to the hall, Grantaire flashed a grin at him and ran towards him, ultimately hugging his very missed partner. “You’re back, welcome home.”  
“Grantaire, I came out of the kitchen,” he laughed along, “I was always home.”

It was definitely a strange situation, and Enjolras was willing to live through the pain and joy the relationship would bring. In his eyes, he wasn’t sacrificing anything. Although he did believe he was holding himself back; but to him, this wasn’t a sacrifice. It was a testament of love.


End file.
